


About What My Hands and My Body Done

by inatrice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Tabris, Deaf Tabris, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran finding refuge in his precious Tabris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About What My Hands and My Body Done

**Author's Note:**

> So um, [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7bjV0Q_44) is probably the best Zevran romance song ever okay.

_-Are you home?_

_~No. Auri and I are shopping. Are you in town I thought you said it would be a week still_

_-Change of plans apparently. Is your window open_

_~Yeah. We'll be home in about 20 mins_  
_~Are you okay?_  
_~Zev?_

He heard them come home but didn't move, didn't feel like he even could. Just enough energy to flip the knife Tab had so carelessly left out, the movement familiar and calming. He heard Auri scold Tab, demanding he come back and help put away the groceries, but half a second later Tab was bursting through his bedroom door, looking a bit frazzled, a worried expression on his face.

Zevran paused in his movements and looked over to Tab. They were both frozen for a moment before Zevran gasped, feeling like he could finally breathe again for the first time in a week. He sat up from the wall and moved off of Tab's bed at the same time Tab moved farther into his bedroom. Zevran took him into his arms, hugging him quickly before pushing him back to arm's length. He sniffed and looked Tab up and down once more. "Is that where my shirt went, you little thief?" He asked, putting a hand on the side of Tab's face.

Tab shrugged, hands twisting tightly into his jacket. "You left it here a few visits ago." He dipped his head almost embarrassed. "It's been washed, but I…I've been wearing it because it makes me feel like you're close while you go away."

"You sentimental…" Zevran felt his lower lip tremble and he pulled Tab into a tight hug again, pressing his face into the younger elf's shoulder. He did his best to control his breathing, but cursed lightly when a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

A distressed noise came from Tab when he felt the dampness hit his skin. He pushed at Zevran to try and get him to move back so he could see his face, but Zev held him close, not wanting to move from Tab's embrace. Finally, Tab let him just stand there, hugging him just as close. Zevran breathed in deeply, letting Tab's scent fill him, bringing lightness and feeling back into his core. He could usually put up with what the Crows dealt him, but sometimes it was just too much, hardening your heart to everything you did and then coming back to the real world.

Tab was refuge, Tab was separate, Tab was…well, by no means innocent, but not nearly as tainted by death as he was. He was the ground Zevran needed beneath his feet when he felt himself slipping, and so he clung to him, happy just to have him. "I love you," He whispered, emboldened only by the fact that Tab couldn't hear the words.

Finally, Zevran loosened his grip, leaning back so that Tab could see his lips. The younger elf looked up at him, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Zev told him, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "Please, I just need to be by you."

Tab nodded and gently pushed him toward the bed before turning to close his door. He pulled out his phone, texting Auri to let her know what was happening, Zev assumed, and then turned back to him. _Are you hungry? Do you need something to drink?_

_No._ Zev signed back. _I just need you_.

Tab's ears pinked and twitched self-consciously, and he stepped out of his shoes before walking over to where Zevran had sat on the bed. _Can you talk about it?_

Zevran shook his head. _I can't, nor do I want to share with you the things I've done._

Tab paled slightly. He reached over and took Zev's hand in his, a hand that just hours ago had committed heinous crimes, but was now delicate enough to hold a lover's hand. Zevran's brows furrowed as he looked at their hands, almost amused at the contrast, then closed his eyes and took in a centering breath. He felt Tab move and hardly a breath later he was being kissed, every bad thing he'd ever done being sucked out of him like poison by Tab's soft lips. He melted, pulling Tab close once again, bringing them back to lay back on the bed. Tab adjusted so he was comfortable and put his hands in Zevran's hair, continuing to kiss him gently.

Zevran didn't know how much time had passed, the two of them touching and nuzzling, kissing sweet and soft. Eventually, Tab pulled back and looked at him, smiling gently. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better," Zevran responded with a smile of his own. "Thank you, caro mio." He reached up and ran a hand through Tab's now slightly disheveled hair.

"Good, because I'm getting hungry." He said, eyes light.

Zevran couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled out his phone. "Let me order us some food," He said wrapping one arm tightly around Tab's waist. "I'm not ready for you to move yet." Tab's smile widened and he pressed is face to Zevran's chest. "What do you think your sister would like?" He asked when Tab looked back up.

Tab shrugged. "I'm sure she'll like anything you buy us." He reached forward and put his arms around Zev's neck. "But she'll have to bring it to us, because I'm not moving if you don't want me to."

Zevran laughed lightly again and leaned up to kiss his nose, letting himself enjoy the moment before he unlocked his phone to call for food.


End file.
